The problem of purifying waters of various origins for various purposes is greatly felt. One known way is to use coagulants, as iron chloride, aluminum sulfate, nepheline and others, with the addition of other flocculants and acids. The known coagulants have the problem of cost and limited applicability. In particular, they are mostly adapted to remove from waters molecules having a positive or a negative charge, but are not adapted concurrently to remove both kinds of molecules. Additionally, many materials presently used for water decontamination purposes are based on acrylic chemicals, which have toxic properties.
Selenium is contained in some natural waters, such as those of Ein Bokek in Israel, mostly in proteins and salt forms. Certain antitoxic and nutritional properties of selenium are known. However, no function of selenium is known in the removal of impurities of various kinds from contaminated waters, industrial or otherwise.
A purpose of this invention is to provide an economical purification process, based on natural materials and capable of being adapted to all or at least to most of the practical cases.
It is another purpose to purify waters having any kind of salt concentration.
It is another purpose to purify waters concurrently from molecules having a positive charge and from molecules having a negative charge.
It is a further process to provide a purification process that requires no special equipment.
It is a still further process to provide purification processes and compositions that do not comprise the presence or the use of poisonous materials.
It is a still further process to provide purification processes and compositions that have no ecological disadvantages.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.